One way or another
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: "—Tienes una admiradora", dijo Makoto. Aunque ni él ni Haruka se imaginaron que esa chica se convertiría en algo más... Perturbador. [Oneshot]


_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Otro intento de fanfic tenebroso (?). Dedicado a AeternaNive, a quién considero culpable de darme la idea para esta historia… En realidad, ella es la culpable de toda mi inspiración para los fanfics de Free! ¡Muchas gracias por eso! Eres la que mantiene mi cuenta activa (?) _

_¿Advertencias? No realmente. Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p>Esa mañana la bolsa contenía pescado envuelto en periódico, colocado en una bolsa justo en la manija de la puerta. El día anterior habían sido latas de atún (en agua y en aceite, aunque más de las primeras) y dos días antes, una pequeña caja con un par de rosquillas cubiertas con chocolate (una de las cuales, por cierto, estaba mordida). Haruka tomó la bolsa entre sus manos y la observó con su expresión habitual. En silencio abrió la puerta de la casa, aunque no pudo evitar voltear un poco y mirar disimuladamente por encima de su hombro. Nadie.<p>

Entró a su hogar, echándole el seguro. Su pie topó con una hoja de color rosa con un corazón enorme dibujado en ésta, y su nombre escrito en cursiva justo en medio. Seguramente quién fuera el causante de todo eso, la había introducido por el buzón… No sería la primera vez. En realidad, ya había perdido la cuenta.

Todo había empezado un par de semanas atrás, en el colegio. Estaba hablando con Makoto cuando abrió el casillero y encontró un sobre de color chillón con su nombre escrito en el dorso. Lo tomó entre sus manos intrigado y lo abrió con delicadeza, encontrándose con una hojita perfumada por una fragancia demasiado dulce para su gusto, y solo dos palabras plasmadas en ella: _"Me gustas"._

Makoto había sonreído después de la sorpresa.

—Tienes una admiradora —le dijo, aunque sin mucho ánimo. Seguramente la chica (porque era obvio su género tomando en cuenta la cantidad de detalles) perdería la esperanza después de un par de días, debido al carácter de Haruka… O al menos eso fue lo que ambos pensaron (porque sí, Haru no era de emocionarse mucho con eso de tener fanáticas o sus derivados, y estaba consciente de que a ninguna fémina le interesaría alguien que no le haría caso alguno a su traje de baño si es que salían a la playa), ya que al día siguiente encontraron otra nota. Y luego otra. Y otra.

"_Me gustas, te amo. Te amo, Nanase. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Sempai. TE AMO"_

Al quinto día no eran notitas nada más, sino también "regalos". Dulces, llaveritos de animales (osos, conejos, gatitos, ninguno del mar), galletas envueltas en papel celofán. El que terminaba comiéndose los obsequios era Nagisa, quién había propuesto a Rei para que se escondiera en el casillero frente al de Haruka y descubriese quién era la chica en cuestión (cosa bastante imposible tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la casilla y también del de lentes). Éste decía que lo mejor era quedarse afuera esperando y encarar a la muchacha: Que Haruka le dijese que muchas gracias, pero no estaba interesado en una relación, no cuando había un campeonato que ganar (aunque con tacto, claro, tampoco había que romperle el corazón de una manera tan cruel).

Makoto no sabía bien qué sugerir, si pedir asesoría a la profesora o dejarlo estar. La chica tendría que hartarse tarde o temprano, ¿no? Después de todo era únicamente una admiradora de la escuela, no era peligrosa, ¿verdad? ¿Qué peligro podía representar una joven de su edad o menor, tan tímida como para comunicarse con Haruka únicamente de ese modo?

Lo supieron en cuanto encontraron el primer regalo frente a la puerta de la casa Nanase: Caballa troceada en una bolsa. A Haruka le gustaba la caballa, le encantaba, era su alimento favorito… Pero no la probó, no la tocó siquiera. Makoto fue el encargado de llevarse la bolsa y deshacerse de ella. Al día siguiente encontraron un nuevo papel, ahora sin sobre pero con aquél perfume exageradamente dulzón que empezaba a grabárseles en la memoria.

"_¿No te gustó mi regalo, sempai?"_

Haruka no pronunció palabra alguna, se limitó a mirar la hoja en silencio. Makoto la tomó entre sus manos y la tiró a la basura.

—Escucha, esto se está saliendo de control. Pienso que de verdad deberíamos ir con la profesora, seguramente ella podría averiguar la identidad de la chica y le diremos amablemente que…

—No. No pasa nada. Todo está bien —fue la respuesta del de cabellos negros. Tachibana lo miró interrogante, sin poder creérselo, pero no comentó nada más al respecto. Tal vez Haru quería reflexionar sobre la situación y pensar en el mejor modo de resolverla sin necesidad de involucrar a más personas que a sus amigos.

Esa noche Haruka estaba solo en casa delante del televisor, viendo una película de superhéroes. Eso y el tazón de palomitas cubiertas con mantequilla eran una excelente distracción después de su extraña mañana. Apenas estaba llegando a la parte interesante cuando creyó escuchar ruidos afuera de la vivienda, por lo que se quedó muy quieto y tomó el control remoto para bajar el volumen. No se equivocaba, en efecto había algo afuera de la casa… O alguien, tomando en cuenta que sonaban pisadas.

Haruka se incorporó, silencioso. Las pisadas se habían dirigido de la ventana principal (es decir que lo estaba espiando. Nanase agradeció haber puesto las cortinas) a la entrada, y ahí se habían detenido. Haruka hizo lo mismo, por lo que lo único que en ese momento lo separaba de su 'admiradora' era la puerta. Y estaba completamente seguro de que ella sabía lo mismo… ¿Podría entrar? ¿La puerta estaría cerrada? ¿O habría algún otro modo de…?

Haruka fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver cómo caía a sus pies el típico sobre de color chillón. Luego otro. Y otro. Y luego no eran únicamente sobres, también corazones de un papel color rojo sangre perfectamente recortados, entrando por la rendija del buzón uno a uno, luego todos juntos, quedándose atorados hasta que la persona del otro lado los empujó con fuerza para que continuasen cayendo desparramados al suelo, ante un Haruka que no atinó a hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, muy quieto, mientras una gota de sudor frío le escurría lentamente por la columna vertebral en un instante que más bien se le figuró una eternidad oscura y tenebrosa.

—Te amo, _sempai_.

Esa era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz. _Su_ voz. Contrario a cómo se la imaginaba, no era una voz desagradable sino más bien bajita, delicada. No se parecía a la de Gou o a la de Amakata, mucho menos a la de Nagisa, ni a ninguna otra que hubiese escuchado con anterioridad.

No se escuchó nada más hasta que reiniciaron los pasos hasta perderse fuera de la propiedad Nanase. Las cartas y los corazones se quedaron en el suelo, entre los pies del joven quién no hizo intento alguno de levantarlos, tan solo elevó el brazo para comprobar si la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

II

—Alguien… ¿Alguien ha visto mi toalla?

Nagisa y Rei negaron con la cabeza, mientras Makoto se apresuraba a buscar una en su maleta deportiva, pasándosela en cuanto la encontró.

Ahora era una toalla. El día anterior había sido un lapicero; el anterior, un borrador con la figura de un delfín, regalo de Nagisa. Ya no le llegaban obsequios, ahora sus cosas desaparecían, incluso el llavero de conejo (con todo y llaves, claro) que la misma chica le había regalado… ¡Porque era obvio que ella era la culpable! Seguían llegando las cartas a su casa, el que se encargaba de tirarlas, quemarlas o lo que sea, eran sus amigos, quienes discutían con cada vez mayor preocupación sobre el tema, y se debatían entre llamar a la policía, a la maestra, a Gou, a la Liga de la Justicia; a quién pudiera ayudarlos, o buscar alguna otra solución que no implicase algún escándalo.

—_Haru-chan_, —pronunció el rubio mientras lo miraba con cierta preocupación — ¿Volviste a perder tu celular? Ayer te estuve llamando…

—No, solo… Lo apagué —contestó Nanase. Eso era lo único que no le había dicho a sus compañeros: Mantenía el celular apagado desde que, un par de días atrás, le llegase mensaje de un número desconocido:

"_Te ves tan guapo cuando duermes, sempai"_

En cuanto lo leyó apagó enseguida el aparato y estuvo sentado en el borde de la cama, paralizado durante minutos. Era una broma, ¿no? No podía ser verdad. Significaba que ella... Y entonces recordó la desaparición de sus llaves.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la piscina con lentitud entre charlas y risas, y Haruka hizo el esfuerzo de integrarse con sus habituales comentarios. No quería pensar en su 'problema', al menos no en ese instante donde entraría a su amada piscina. Sentiría el agua en su cuerpo y olvidaría todo como si fuera un mal sueño…

—Pero, ¿qué es esto?

La voz de Rei le hizo reaccionar y alzar la vista, tan solo para abrir los parpados milímetros más y contemplar algo que parecía salido de su más horrible pesadilla: En la piscina, en SU piscina, flotaban los ya conocidos papelitos rojo sangre con forma de corazón, flotaban en el agua a sabiendas que Haruka los vería, y más aún: Que ahora si no le resultarían del todo indiferentes. Que ahora sí lograrían sacarle una reacción.

Haruka se quedó inmóvil ignorando los gritos de asombro, los reproches de que debieron poner un alto a tiempo y la voz de Makoto que le pedía que se tranquilizara y que saliera de ahí hasta que hubiesen limpiado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, obedeció. Y supo que nunca nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

><p><em>Quiero contarles algo que me propuse: Subir únicamente fanfics (independientemente del fandom) con temática de terrorhorror/suspenso/sobrenatural/esaclasedecosas durante todo el mes de noviembre. Aunque bueno, esta historia vendría siendo la segunda, si gustan leer la anterior (de Saint Seiya), entren a mi perfil. Ahora bien, escribí esto inspirada en el fanfic "SOS" de AeternaNive (si no lo han leído, ¿qué están esperando?), aunque creo que puse excesivamente creppy a la acosadora en turno… Aunque la entiendo, Haru es demasiado sexy como para no querer entrar a escondidas a su casa a espiarlo (?). Sobre el título, ajá, me basé en la famosa canción… Ya saben, no soy muy imaginativa._

_En fin, si lo leyeron agradecería que no solo lo pusieran en favoritos, sino que comentaran con alguna sugerencia, duda, etcétera. Realmente deseo mejorar y saber si les agradó. ¿Cumpliré el reto? ¿Seguiré escribiendo de Free!? ¿En alguna historia escrita por mi Haruka no terminará asesinado/cocinado/secuestrado/acosado y será feliz? (?)¡Nos vemos!~_


End file.
